Prey On Me
by deathlessdeath
Summary: Damon Salvatore is after Elena Gilbert, one of the eight doppelgangers in the world who get reborn once in every century. The problem is that he's not the only one in that ancient hunting game, because the one who manages to "collect" all the doppelgangers and sacrifices them will receive a great power.


**I want to mention that the vampires in this story don't have vampire speed and can't compel people like the ones in TVD. Rated M for reason.**

The bar was unusually quiet and empty for that time of night.

I felt exhausted and sleepy, drinking another cup of coffee after another, hoping that the big amount of caffeine in my system will keep me alive for the next three hours until my night shift finally ends.

The good thing was that at least the only two clients we had were seated at the table of my friend and coworker Bonnie, which meant that I was supposed to just relax, silently stare at the nothingness and wait for the hours to pass, instead of trying to serve them and please them right.

But I couldn't. Not only she went out to get something that she forgot in her car, leaving me all alone with these guys, whose staring eyes I could feel stuck on my bare back like a gum, but there was something really strange about them and I felt it the first moment they came in and I lead my eyes on them. There was definitely something wrong in the whole situation. They just didn't fit in. They were formally dressed men, obviously rich, in a second class bar in a small, godforsaken city at two in the morning. Every muscle in my body tensed almost painful. I looked around for my bag where I kept my silver knife, making myself sure that it's close enough to me just in case. For my eighteen years I've been through enough to know that I should always be prepared for the worst if I want to survive in this world. And even though I hated it, that never leaving my body feeling of something bad that is about to happen, I knew that it was necessary, that I needed it to keep me on guard, just like the never ending moving from town to town, if not for my own sake, then for Jeremy's.

"Excuse me" - The one with the ice blue eyes waved at me, a sign to come closer, and I raised from the chair, putting my fake professional I'm-here-to-fulfill-your-every-wish smile on my face that I've been practicing as if for centuries.

So far with the good things for tonight, I thought.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked politely and somehow managed to keep the same calm expression on my face even when seconds later he pulled out a gun right at me.

"Yes, I'd like you to tell me where you hide your little brother, bitch." And that was the moment when my heart started jumping between the cage of my ribs so far and fast that I was sure I was about to burst.

Dimmit! I was always so careful and somehow they still found me.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, mister. Please, put the gun down before I call the police." But as if he didn't hear me at all, he just passed around the table and faced me with a wicked grin on his face that sent shivers down my spine. He knew that I wouldn't dare call the police. The cops would only make the things even more complicated, and in the end of the night they'd be just one of the many innocent victims of this stupid war.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I meant, miss." The bastard leaned towards me, his lips whispering terrifying threats in my ear. "You might've hidden _him_ well, but you, my dear, you just draw too much attention." His hand slowly wrapped around my neck, and I was forced to bite my lip, trying to stop the sounds of fear and disgust from getting out of my mouth.

I panically ran my gaze through the whole place, noticing with some kind of relief that there was no one else except us, that no one was going to see me like this, weak, backed into a corner. Or even worse. Maybe soon I was going to end up dead on the cold floor with a bullet in my head.

The other one, the one with the brown hair, just stood quietly leaning against the back of the chair as if nothing had happened. They were cold-blooded, professional killers, I could sense the smell of blood and death in the air.

"Listen, let's just go outside and handle this without doing silly things, huh?" I smiled weakly, my eyes observing the changing features on his face, praying that he won't see through my fake calmness and confidence, neither will realize why exactly I'm insisting for this. The truth was that I just needed to get to my car. Such extreme things happened to me all the time and I've learnt that I need to think only for the future, for my next move, no matter how bad the things were at the moment, or how scared I felt.

He suddenly stepped away and nodded.

I couldn't kill them, even if I wanted to, but I could slow them down. I needed to think and move fast, to cover my tracks and above all to protect my brother at all cost, because he was their main goal, and I, I was just like a bonus, a bright shining little trophy for the winner.

I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed after them.

We went out the back door.

I wasn't surprised when I saw the entire staff on a pile in front of the bins. I did not know whether they killed them or just drugged them, but I mustn't let them do the same thing to me.

"Let me make this clear for you, you're not getting my brother." I looked at him, silently sending him a warning that I will cut him to pieces if he hurts him. And it was not only speaking, but a real threat.

"You sure?" He raised an eyebrow provocatively. "We have enough time. We can stay here all night if you want."

"Tell your boss to go and fuck himself." My long dark brown hair was swaying gently with the wind while I was nervously waiting for his response to my intentional provocation towards him. I knew that no one was ordering him what to do, because he himself was the boss, the alpha male, and he knew that I perfectly knew it too.

"Alaric, wait me in the car. I'll deal with her myself." And that was the moment I was waiting for, the little distraction _he_ needed. I pulled out the knife of my bag, which blade sooner grew longer when I pressed the little button on its handle. Its double-sharpened blade flashed in the night before I tried to cut that arrogant bloodsucker's throat.

"Nice try, sweetheart." His finger tightened effortlessly around the sharp blade that was only a few inches from his cold heart. His other hand was casually tucked into his coat pocket. On the other hand, mine began to tremble because of the power and the effort I put in attempt to stab his chest. The sexist bastard was smiling, that stupid grin again, and his bright blue eyes were shining. Obviously from the very beginning all my attempts to trick him only amused him, mainly because he found out that I was not a man but a woman.

I knew about all those little predictions that some original, old as the world vampires were telling them each month and every time represented me as a man or as someone who has no gender, which, of course, was only in my favor, at least until now.

"You're fighting like a girl, I thought they trained you better." I got panicked, not knowing what to do next, so I kicked him right in the balls. If he was going to blame me for fighting like a girl, then I better at least deserve it.

"Crazy slut!" He cried out and fell on his knees. My first few steps were hampered because of the high heels and the fear that was running through my veins, but soon I became more confident and I finally reached the car. My hands were shaking as I tried to find the keys in the damn bag.

I cursed when my head ended up roughly pressed to the window of the car. His hand tangled into my hair to keep me still.

"Stop fighting or I swear, when I find your brother, and I will find him, I'll snap his neck like a twig while I force you to watch and then you'll join him too. If you wonder how I recognized you… "His voice lowered, sounding erotic and terrifying at the same time. "…the tattoo on your bare back, dear. Next time choose your clothes right."

For a second I thought that this was the end, that he was going to kill me now. Men like him were known for their impulsiveness and cruelty, but a few more seconds passed and he didn't do anything, and I thought that he probably decided that after such a good hunt it would be a real disappointment and a complete waste of time if he kills me before he can get all the information he wants, before he tortures me a little more for his own entertainment.

"You won't find Jeremy so easily." My voice was calm, but inside I was praying and hoping that he won't sense that I'm bluffing once again.

He turned me so fast so I can face him that I almost fell down, and then pressed again my slightly shaking body with his own massive and strong one against the car, having a full control over me.

"I'm sure your brother will be really happy to see his sister, his role model, being fucked by the monster that is going to kill him." But his cynicism did not impress me. I knew he wouldn't dare do such thing, his eyes betrayed him. He just wanted to see me blushing, to have me emotionally unstable. Besides, Jeremy was way too important for them, he wouldn't kill him, right? He was the seventh, the most powerful of us all. If there was someone who was going to die, that was probably going to be me.

But one thing was sure – now he knew and remembered my scent and from now on, whatever I ran, he'd always find me. But I had to take the risk, I had to escape, to at least try, I owe it to my brother.

"Fuck you!" I screamed, equally possessed by my anger and desperation, I squeezed his balls so hard he nearly lost consciousness, for a second time this night using the same old trick on him. He growled and finally took off his dirty hands of me. But even then I knew that this will only earn me a few seconds, so I had to run faster than the last time if I didn't want him to catch me again and this time really break me like straw.

"You're dead!" And before I could even realize it, he already had his loaded gun aimed in my direction, ready to blow my brains out.

He was really fast. Even I wasn't able to follow his movements.

My keys had fallen when he cached me the previous time, and now they were gleaming invitingly in the dark right in front of the car driver's door. I grabbed them in motion, avoiding some of the few gunshots sent in my direction. I somehow managed to open the door and start the car, before he can reach me. A few more bullets went through the windscreen and made me vulnerable for a moment. I closed my eyes when the pieces of broken glass rained down like snow on my hair and I hurried to push the throttle all the way and get out of this damned place. When I felt how the car went through the metal gate of the parking, I opened my eyes and made a U-turn.

After a few long minutes of driving, not seeing or sensing anyone else around me, just when I could bet that I really managed to escape him, I heard my phone ringing. I swallowed nervously, not knowing If I want to pick up the phone and understand if it was him and if I was going to regret my reckless actions, or not.

"Yes?" My voice was trembling. I couldn't stop my human natural weaknesses and instincts, I was still human, even with that special gift I've never asked for.

"Did you miss me, tigress? If I knew you liked it rough, I wouldn't think twice." I was shocked. Only for less than a few hours he'd managed to find out where I worked, my phone number and now he was surely not going to give up until he finds out where I lived too.

I had to get to the damn house before him and take my brother far away from here. He was there, all alone, having no idea what's happening while silly me was putting his live in danger and I hated myself for it.

"What do you want? I made a sharp turn, while trying to imitate him and sound cold-blooded.

"Just look back, sweetheart." I heard his creepy laughter when I looked at the rare mirror. He was right behind me in his Jaguar.


End file.
